Patience
by Juh Black
Summary: Severus e Lily se desentenderam. Mas ele esperaria o tempo que fosse para tê-la novamente.
1. Patience Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. e sim à J.K Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos!**

**Bom essa fic tem esse nome por que de início pensei em fazer uma song de Patience do Guns'n Roses, mas eu acabei saindo um pouco do que eu queria para a song. Mas me baseei nessa música para a fic e achei que combina muito com SS/LE. Quem puder ouvir fica aí minha dica ^^. Então vamos a fic xD **

**Obs: Partes em negrito são os pensamentos do Sev. **

**Eu estou repostando a fic, com algumas correções. Então um "muito obrigada" especial pra minha beta, Amanda Saitou. Valeu mesmo viu ;***

* * *

**Patience - Parte 1**

Snape encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, estava sozinho. Eram férias de natal e todos os seus companheiros de quarto haviam ido para suas casas. Realmente gostava disso... precisava mesmo ficar sozinho.

Cada vez que fechava os olhos, lá estavam eles: aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes, pertencentes a uma ruiva igualmente linda.

E então tudo voltou à sua mente;

**- Lily... – Ele a olhava tão profundamente que parecia que queria decorar cada traço daquela ruiva.**

**- Fala Sev... – Ela levantou os olhos do livro de Poções que lia e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Severus.**

**Não havia ninguém além deles na biblioteca.**

**- Ta tarde já, Lils, a biblioteca já ta vazia. Daqui a pouco vamos ser expulsos à vassouradas... ou melhor à livradas... e olha que têm muitos aqui! **

**A ruiva deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Os olhos de Severus brilharam ao ver o sorriso da jovem.**

**- É mesmo Sev, olha o tamanho daquele livro ali, deve doer bastante.**

**Dizendo isso, os dois recolheram suas coisas e saíram da biblioteca. **

**- Lils... que tal irmos dar uma volta lá nos jardins antes de voltarmos aos dormitórios? –Snape reparou que ela o fitou com aquele olhar de reprovação que dava toda vez que pensava em quebrar as regras, então se adiantou a justificar – Eu sei que já passou da hora de andar pelo castelo, mas é só um pouquinho, pra relaxar um pouco... Lils... a gente passou a tarde toda estudando! A gente merece!**

**A garota pareceu em dúvida por um momento, mas em seguida sorriu.**

**- Tá certo, Sev... você me convenceu. Mas só um pouquinho mesmo, tá?**

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Snape. Ele observava a foto em que ele e a ruiva se abraçavam e sorriam abertamente.

Ele não pôde conter um sorriso triste. Como ele adorava o sorriso dela... como ele adorava tudo nela!

**O vento soprava forte naquela noite, mas o clima era agradável.**

**-Isso aqui é sempre tão lindo, né, Sev? Parece que eu não canso de me encantar com a beleza desse lugar! **

**-E eu não canso de me encantar com sua beleza... – O garoto não sabia da onde tinha tirado coragem de dizer aquilo.**

**- O... o que você disse Sev? – As bochechas da ruiva ficaram num tom rosado.**

**- N... nada é que... – Severus também estava muito vermelho.**

**O que aconteceu depois ele não saberia explicar. Mas lembrava-se perfeitamente dos seus lábios junto aos da ruiva. Um beijo demorado. Severus queria que não acabasse nunca, queria guardá-lo na memória pra sempre. Esperava por aquele momento desde que tinha 9 anos. **

**E, finalmente, acontecia.**

* * *

**N/A: Primeira parte da fic... em breve a parte 2 ( e final) . Deixem reviews com o que acharam da fic ^^. ;***


	2. Patience Parte 2

**Não preciso dizer que os personagens são da J.K. e bla bla bla né? ^^ **

**N/A: Gente... desculpa a demora para atualizar a fic... tive um problema com a net e depois eu viajei... tava pensando também sobre o final dessa fic... acabei postando desse jeito mesmo... espero que tenha ficado bom. Sabe... eu fiquei tããão feliz com as reviews... me animaram tanto... então agradeço a vocês que comentaram minha fic... saibam que elas realmente me fizeram feliz... E eu espero que vocês façam reviews nessa parte final também. Criticas, elogios ou apenas um oi rs... **

* * *

Severus estava sentado na cama olhando aquela foto. A única que tinha. Perguntava-se por que não tinha outras, ele e Lily tiraram várias, mas ele nunca tirou cópia de nenhuma. Aquela, a ruiva tinha lhe dado de presente na última vez que foram a Hogsmead.

Ah... Como ele queria voltar no tempo, pra tudo ser como era antes.

E então aquelas palavras brotaram em sua mente como se ele tivesse sido atingido por mil Cruciatus.

**"Sangue Ruim!" "E seus amiguinhos Comensais da Morte" "Viu, você nem nega que é o que quer ser" "Não posso mais fingir... você escolheu o seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu"**

Snape, enfim levantou-se... precisava andar um pouco. Caminhou lentamente pelas masmorras, milhares de pensamentos brotando em sua mente. A tristeza cada vez mais tomando conta de seu ser. Se ela o perdoasse.... se ao menos o perdoasse.

Fazia tempo que não conversavam, ele preferiu dar um tempo para ela se acalmar. Mas ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para tê-la novamente, nem que fosse apenas como bons amigos, mas ele precisava daquela ruiva. Tentava sempre manter na mente um pensamento motivador, que ela não podia simplesmente não estar sentindo falta nenhuma dele. Afinal eles eram tão amigos, viveram tantas coisas juntos... não era possível que ela não considerasse isso.

Sentou em um dos degraus da escadaria que subia para o salão principal.

Foi tirado dos seus devaneios por passos próximos. Alguém descia a escadaria. Ele se levantou e fingiu que estava subindo as escadas. O que menos ele queria agora era a zombaria de algum colega.

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, que ao subir poucos degraus, deu de cara com quem ele mais queria.

-Lily? – Disse sorrindo abertamente.

- Sev... não...não pense que te perdoei. – Apressou-se a falar – Mas é que... bom, eu sei que você sempre fica aqui nas férias de Natal, e, bom, não te vi por aí por esses dias... e... como eu já tinha comprado seu presente de Natal há muito tempo... bom... eu não... não vi outra alternativa a não ser entregá-lo – E dizendo isso entregou uma caixa retangular e grossa para o garoto.

-Lily... eu... você ainda não me perdoou? – Disse pegando o presente.

- Não, Sev, eu já lhe disse tudo o que eu....

- Pelo menos hoje Lily... bom... é Natal, não é? E... só um pouquinho? – Falou dando um sorriso

- Sev...

- Lils... é Natal... vamos... vamos lá pra baixo... tem umas tochas, eu quero ver o que eu ganhei... e quero te dar um presente também.

- Presente? Pra mim? Sev... eu não quero que você pense...

-Lils, eu já tinha comprado também, só não entreguei antes por que eu não queria que parecesse que eu tava forçando a barra... vamos - Disse interrompendo-a novamente e pegando-a pela mão, e juntos desceram a escadaria.

-Afinal, Lily, o que você faz aqui nas férias de Natal? Pensei que estaria com sua família. – Perguntou tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Ah, meus pais viajaram para o casamento de uma tia minha. Foram para a Grécia uma semana atrás, e eu disse para não se importarem e ficarem um pouco mais por lá, sabe, eles sempre quiseram conhecer a Grécia.

- Entendi... então... o que será que eu ganhei? - Disse ao chegarem às masmorras. Abriu a caixa e dentro dela havia dois pacotes, uma caixa quadrada e um pacote retangular. Abriu primeiro a caixa. Era um estojo avançado de Poções, havia potinhos com ingredientes raros e alguns potinhos de vidro para armazenar as poções.

- Puxa, Lils... obrigado... esses são bem difíceis de achar.

A ruiva ruborizou levemente.

-Bom... imaginei que ia gostar... sei como gosta de poções.

-E esse outro? O que é?

-Só abrindo pra saber Sev – Disse incentivando-o

Snape abriu o pacote retangular, que agora imaginou ser um livro de Poções ou algo do tipo. Definitivamente parecia um livro. Mas ao abrir completamente o pacote percebeu o que era. Na capa havia uma foto dele e de Lily sorridentes e havia os dizeres: "Lily e Sev... amizade desde sempre e para sempre". Os olhos de Snape encheram-se de lágrimas que ele segurou para não caírem. Dentro do álbum havia fotos de desde quando entraram em Hogwarts. Ele sorriu largamente.

-Lily... eu... simplesmente... adorei... eu ... não tenho palavras pra...

-Não precisa dizer nada Sev... é como eu disse, já tinha comprado e... bom, não ia ter muita utilidade comigo.

O sorriso desapareceu imediatamente do rosto de Snape.

- Você não quer mais as fotos, por isso tá me dando?

- Bom... na verdade... não Sev... eu tirei cópia das que eu tenho sabe...

Ele deu um sorriso de alívio.

- Então o meu presente – Disse tirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso e entregando a ruiva - Tenho andado sempre com ela no bolso, tinha esperança de conseguir entregar antes das férias, mas... bom... tive medo que você ficasse com mais raiva de mim ou coisa do tipo.

A ruiva pegou a caixinha e abriu. Havia um par de brincos com pequenas e lindas esmeraldas.

Ela ficou atônita.

-Sev... é... lindo...

- Pra combinar com seus olhos – Disse sorridente.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar... deve ter sido caro...

- Claro que pode aceitar Lils... se você me devolver vou ser obrigado a usá-los – Disse rindo.

Ela deu uma risada gostosa. Ele se sentiu muito feliz com isso, ela o fazia muito bem.

- Sev... você sempre consegue me convencer, né?

O garoto apenas sorriu...

- Lily...

- Oi?

- Feliz Natal! – Falou se aproximando

- Feliz Natal, Sev...

O garoto tomou-se de coragem e se aproximou mais. Sabia que um tapa provavelmente viria em seguida, mas ele precisava, necessitava sentir aquela ruiva pelo menos mais uma vez, e então, a beijou.

Lily parecia surpresa, mas retribuiu o beijo.

Tanto um como o outro sabiam que podia ser o último. Os dois tinham idéias diferentes sobre o que seria de seus futuros. Mas aquilo agora não importava. Só importava que os dois finalmente estavam juntos. Finalmente eram um só. Não eram o Sonserino Snape nem a Grifinória Evans. Eram doce e simplesmente Severus e Lily.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: É isso aí pessoal... muito obrigada aos que leram. Deixem reviews ok?? Valeu mesmo..**

**Beijoooo**


End file.
